


Death's Emissary

by Sturb



Category: Naruto, Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Alice - Freeform, Claire Redfield - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Jill Valentine - Freeform, K-Mart - Freeform, Resident Evil - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sturb/pseuds/Sturb
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a former CIA agent, fights to survive against a zombie apocalypse and protect the people he considers family. Can he bring Umbrella down to its knees and fix the devastation it caused?





	Death's Emissary

_Usually, I'm not very good at telling stories, never been good at listening to them either._

_But this one, the story I'm about to tell you, has to be known._

_My father used to tell me about a world, a united society where everyone would be happy, a utopia where there wouldn't be any diseases, no hunger, no nothing, just happiness._

_Found out pretty soon that such a thing couldn't possibly exist._

_My father used to work for a pharmaceutical company, where he was a scientist, a damn good one._

_My mother, unfortunately, passed away during childbirth, so the only person I had was my father, he was my hero, my best friend, my rock, my role model._

_Life was good, until that day, the day my whole life changed._

_We had just finished eating dinner and, as usual, we were about to play a game of cards before I had to go to bed._

_But, even before my father could shuffle the cards and make the usual faces that were only to make me laugh, the doorbell rang._

_My father hesitantly opened the door and, from behind his legs, I peeked out to see who it was._

_There were four men at the door, all dressed up in business suits, and I recognized them as being my father's colleagues._

_Apparently, there had been an accident in my father's lab, and they needed him there to assess the damage._

_I vividly remember my father had turned to me, looked me in the eyes, and sighed._

_He had nodded and went to get his coat leaving me with the scary-looking men. I remember them installing fear in me as one of them grinned down at my small frame in a disgusting way that made me shiver._

_When he came back, he bent down before me, ruffled my hair, and told me he would come back quickly._

_It was the last time I saw him._

_The next day, one of the same men who had come for my father, took me to an orphanage, and the only thing he told me was that my father would never come back._

_I was devastated, lost, and, with time, became furious._

_For the first couple of years I wasn't adopted, no hopeful parent wanted to deal with a broken, angry, rebellious child._

_When I reached seven years old, an American woman came to the orphanage and adopted two children. I was one of those children, the other was a girl, about a year older than me, someone I had grown quite close to while in the orphanage._

_At the time we didn't know that the woman, named Lucy Mathews, who was a CIA agent, and we were their newest recruits._

_I don't know why we were chosen out of so many kids, but I know that recruiting children by intelligence agencies was done so that the child would be trained from an early age to be the best at what they did._

_And that's what happened, for the next ten years the girl, my sister in everything but blood, and I were trained side by side, bleeding and struggling to be the best._

_When I was 17 years old, we were separated, and we never saw each other again. _ _At the age of 18, my training was over, and it was time for my first mission, the mission I had been preparing for since I joined the CIA. _ _It's a long story, so the only thing I'm going to say is that I avenged my missing father and killed for the first time. Maybe one day I'll tell you that story, but not today._

_I quickly became known in the agency for the various successful missions I took afterward, and when the higher-ups heard not so very good rumors about Umbrella, they realized that they needed someone inside and I was the one chosen for the job._

_They wanted me to infiltrate Umbrella, one of the largest and most powerful commercial entities in the world, and find as much about the company as I could._

_I went undercover as a Biohazard Countermeasure Service operative, and I worked there for a year until my CIA superiors told me that I had two choices._

_The first one, abort the mission and came back, or the second one, I became freelance and continued my investigations on my own._

_Apparently, if I were to be discovered the agency wouldn't want anything to connect us, as a way to not to compromise the missions that were being done by other agents._

_I made my decision quickly, and for the next year, I continued my mission and worked with two men that became my partners on assignments for Umbrella._

_I became team leader of the Task Force 1, aka Task Force Raven._

_For a while, it seemed like I was going to be able to find something useful about Umbrella to bring to my superiors, but that never happened._

_My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is the story of how the world ended._

**Present Time**

The helicopter propellers were what woke him up from his nightmare, and the wind on his face made him shiver because of the cold sweat that had gathered from his unsettled slumber. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees and gave a shuddering sigh as he placed his head on his hands.

The fucking nightmares again, something that never left him, no matter the therapy, or the many years of doing the same damned thing. Killing people was what he was good at, fighting, etc. But just because he was good at it, it didn't mean he enjoyed it or that he disliked it.

Honestly, he just didn't give a shit.

Many of those dreams were from the night he saw his father for the last time, but others were from what he saw and dealt with during his time working for CIA and Umbrella.

He allowed the rhythmic sound of the propellers surround him, carry those thoughts away, focus him as he rested on his seat of the chopper. They were returning from a mission that he and his two partners had just completed, nothing complicated.

Down below the darkness of nighttime covered Raccoon City, the only lights he could see as he looked sideways were the ones that shined from the city beneath them.

"_Chopper Delta, new orders. Proceed directly to Ravens Gate Bridge. Reinforcements urgently needed._" he heard through the headset's radio.

"Copy that base. On our way." the pilot of the chopper responded.

He felt the chopper tilt and set a new route towards the city. He lifted his head, straightened his back, getting a satisfying pop, and sighed.

It seems that the party was about to begin.

He drew his two black Desert Eagles Mark XIX from their twin-leg holsters and checked the ammo in the 8 round magazine. Flipping the safeties off and on he placed them back in the holsters. Reaching down he raised the G36-K he had placed between his legs when he had stepped into the helicopter, it had a magazine with 44 rounds with a compact holographic sight.

Naruto tried to adjust himself in the uncomfortable seat, his attire not making it so easy.

He was wearing a custom uniform of Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service. He had a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up, with twin leg holsters for two of his handguns, elbow and knee pads, and black combat pants with a gray camouflage-type pattern. He had a black padded bulletproof vest that had the UBCS logo on the back with the name Naruto Uzumaki on top of the logo.

Attached to the vest were extra ammo and some throwing knives. He had heavy-duty black laced boots, black fingerless gloves and had a watch on his right wrist.

Around Naruto's neck and over the shirt was a silver cross, which had been given to him by Lucy when he had finished his training, resting on the bulletproof vest. It was more of a reminder of the woman who gave him a second chance, who turned him into what he was today.

His blond hair had a short, military cut, and he had a short beard. His eyes were of a deep blue, and he had a well-shaped face with a defined jaw. On his left forearm, he had the kanji 神のしもべ (God's Servant) tattooed and on his right one, 死の使者 (Death's Emissary).

He had the tattoos made when he returned to Japan because of a mission a few years ago. Death's Emissary, that's what his colleges called him, the one that never backs down from a mission, no matter how difficult or who impossible it seems. But Lucy always said that we weren't just capable of evil, we were the ones that did the dirty work to protect the people and that, in her eyes, made us God's Servants.

Suddenly, a female scream that the noise of the helicopter could not drown out startled him, breaking Naruto from his thoughts, and he turned his head to its location.

Naruto looked down at the roof of the building they were flying over and saw a woman running desperately, trying to escape a group of people who were stumbling and groaning trying to reach her.

'_What the hell?_' he thought.

"Civilian in trouble!" he yelled at the pilot, gripping the back of his seat, as he leaned over the side of the chopper. "Three o'clock, go down! Take us down!"

"We can't, we have our orders!" the pilot turned to the blond as he gritted his teeth at the refusal of the pilot and could hear the desperate cries of the woman as the people grew closer to her.

She had nowhere else to go, and there was no possible way she could get out of that situation, at least on her own.

"They're gonna kill her! Take us the fuck down now!" Naruto glared at the pilot, and his blue eyes flashed dangerously.

The pilot turned his head back, avoiding the heat of the soldier's glare.

"She is a civilian. It doesn't matter. We have our orders!" he stated decisively.

"Fuck orders!" he spat angrily at the pilot and turned to his partner. "Nicholai, tie me off." Naruto got up, placed his feet on the chopper's landing gear and looked down, like an angry demon, ready to rip and tear.

Naruto could feel the adrenaline starting to pump through his veins, and he took a deep breath, the usual rush of excitement ran through him as he looked down.

When he saw an opportunity, he jumped, even before Nicholai could attach the rope fastened to Naruto's belt and, as he fell, Naruto drew his two handguns from their holsters. Flipping the safeties off and pulling the hammers back, he started shooting each one of the things going after the crying woman with the accuracy of a trained marksman.

BANG! One

BANG! Two

BANG! Three

One by one, they started to fall on the ground, dead. They always did, Naruto mused in a split second of contemplation from a shot to the next.

As he continued firing and falling, he heard Nicholai shout "Now!" and his descent was abruptly interrupted. And right on time too, he was a few inches from slamming face-first on the rooftop.

His two handguns were empty, with the slide drawn back and held in place by the slide catch.

Placing his feet firmly on the ground, he stood, took the rope from his waist, and walked up to the last guy, whose attention he had captured, and that was now stumbling to him with his mouth wide open to take a bite.

He looked up and could not help but sigh in relief, if Nicholai had not stopped him from hitting the roof in time he would have died.

It wasn't a pretty sight, even dressed in a business suit it did not hide its pale skin, almost gray, and bloodshot eyes. If Naruto had to guess, the man looked more like a zombie than a person.

When he was close enough, Naruto tensed his body and, with the skill that showed years of training, kicked him in the forehead, breaking his neck and making him drop on the floor dead.

Naruto continued walking to the woman as he released the slide by depressing the slide catch, and placed the empty guns back in their holsters.

As Naruto got closer, he raised his hands on a peaceful gesture, trying to calm the tearful, terrified woman as she drew closer to the edge of the rooftop.

"Hey, hey are you ok?" he asked the woman as she backed away even more to the edge. "Hey now, step away from the edge and come over to me." he tried while extending his gloved hand to her. He smiled reassuringly at her, his blue eyes shining invitingly. "Everything's gonna be fine..."

"No, it won't!" the woman, Marla Mapes, who had been a telemarketer at the office building, shouted with tears running down her face. She looked down over the edge at the bottom of the building, then turned back to the blond man. "I've seen what happens when you're bitten."

Naruto looked at her injured arm it was bleeding from a bite wound that one of those things had done earlier and, honestly, it didn't look pretty for Naruto, there was some skin hanging from it.

"We can help you." he tried getting a little closer to her, so if she attempted to jump, maybe he could get to her before she fell to her death.

The woman shook her head sadly, face covered in tears. "There's no going back!" and, turning around, jumped.

"No!" the young Umbrella operative ran to the edge and saw the dead woman down below, dead. "Fucking hell." he cursed as his partners approached and looked down as well.

"Hey!" Yuri called Naruto, making the blue-eyed man turn from the gruesome display. "We are being called to assist the STARS. Come on!"

Giving one last look at the dead woman, he frowned and made his way to the chopper. As Naruto got in, the pilot turned around to face him with a mocking smirk on face.

"Turn around and take us where we're needed before I rip that grin off your face." the blue-eyed man snarled, making the pilot pale and turn around to do just that.

Drawing one of his guns from its holster, he removed the empty magazine and gave it to Yuri, who started filling it back up, and reached into one of the many pockets of his pants and pulled out a full one. Inserting the full magazine and holstering the gun he repeated the same action with his other handgun. Then he took the now full magazines from Yuri and pocketed them.

Looking down to the city below Naruto couldn't avoid thinking 'Fucking Umbrella.' and leaned back, now with his rifle to his chest, ready for what came next.

Or so he thought.


End file.
